


Do you think it's over?

by Jancys_Blue_Bayou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancys_Blue_Bayou/pseuds/Jancys_Blue_Bayou
Summary: “Do you think it’s over?” She asks when they’re laying in bed, facing each other. Hands interlocked. They’re both exhausted but neither can sleep. How could they, when there’s a Demodog in the fridge and his little brother lies freshly-exorcised in the next room?





	Do you think it's over?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble from an anon prompt on Tumblr (thank you so much!): "Jancy Prompt- (used a fanfic idea generator for this one) Imagine Person A of your OTP kissing Person B's scar/s whilst laying in bed"

“Do you think it’s over?” She asks when they’re laying in bed, facing each other. Hands interlocked. They’re both exhausted but neither can sleep. How could they, when there’s a Demodog in the fridge and his little brother lies freshly-exorcised in the next room?

The Mind Flayer is out of Will.  _She_ had gotten it out of Will. Eleven had closed The Gate. But still…

“No.”

“Me neither.”

Could it ever be over? Would the Lab people leave them alone? Hopefully their story would burn it to the ground. But even so. An alternate dimension exists. An evil dimension. They’re some of the few people who know of its existence. They can’t just put aside that knowledge. Plus. It goes both ways. The demonic monster who rules that dimension knew of their world. Of their existence. It had possessed his little brother. Could that stuff really just disappear, never to bother them again?

“We’ve done it twice,” he says as she looks deep into his eyes. “We can face it again. We’ll be ready.”

She nods, determined and moves their interlocked hands. Bringing them closer to her she loosens their fingers and looks at the respective scars on their palms. Softly she plants a kiss right in the middle of his scar.

“Together. We’ll face it together. Anything,” she says as she looks up at him again. He nods.

“Together,” he repeats and brings her hand to his lips and kisses her scar. The slightly bigger one.


End file.
